Best of Intentions
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sequel to Happily ever after. Acker has kidnapped Lucy. Tim will do anything to get her back
1. Chapter 1

Title: Best of intentions

author: Cindy Ryan

Timeline: AU

Mid-afternoon Tim Bradford was at the Three Palm community center. He was going over equipment for the softball team. Suddenly his cell phone started to go off like an old school arcade. Beeps, chirps and rings. Tim felt cold fear hit in the pit of his stomach. He knew without looking that Lucy was in trouble. Trying to put the dread at bay Tim pulled out his smart phone. He had just started to clear away text messages when he heard footsteps. The community center wasn't that crowded today. Sgt. Wade Grey stepped through the door in uniform. Tim felt his heart shatter.

"Is she hurt?"Tim demanded worriedly without preamble.

Without answering Grey gestured to the wood bench that sat in front of the small row of lockers.

"Let's sit."Grey suggested grimly.

Phone still clutched in his hand Tim remained standing. His phone kept chirping with messages. Suddenly cold realization hit Tim like a proverbial ton of bricks. Suddenly he found it hard to breath. Tim knew he had to ask, but he was praying what he was about to ask wasn't true.

"He has her; doesn't he?"Tim asked each word a harsh clip.

"Yes."Grey said as he sat down. "Chen was taken from an accident scene on the ten. West was injured."

At that Tim's legs weren't supporting him any longer and he did take a seat next to Grey.

His thoughts and emotions were spinning. Fear and panic surged through him with such force it left him light headed.

"This is my worst nightmare coming true."Tim said his voice thick with emotion.

"I promise you we will find her."Grey vowed quietly.

Tim's scattered thoughts went back to that exam room where they heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Suddenly feeling like he was going to throw up Tim put his face in his hands and rested his arms on his knees. He took deep calming breaths. He had to get it together; Lucy needed him. All he could think about was that heartbeat. His child. Acker would use that against her; against him. Tim heard his C.O rise to his feet and felt the older man move. When Tim raised his head Grey was in front of him crouching so he was eye level.

"I know you went through a lot with Isabel."Grey began grimly. "I understand what it took for you to open yourself to a life with Lucy. We look after our own; and we will bring her home."

"No."Tim said as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to find her. No one goes after my family."

"You can't do it officially; you know that."Grey warned.

Tim paused in his walk to the door and turned fists clenched at his sides.

"Are we really going to waste time with this?"Tim demanded his voice a dangerous low anger.

Grey held up his hands in a peace gesture.

"Anderson and I both called the Chief after Lucy was abducted."Grey began as he stepped forward. "He consulted with the commissioner and they both agreed that with the circumstances we need everyone in the search. He said we can't let someone like Acker loose on the city. They felt if we didn't find Chen it'd give Acker more confidence to go with something city wide. Due to special circumstances your suspension has been postponed."

Relief washed over Tim. He'd been prepared to find Lucy with his badge or not. It'd be much easier to do it back in uniform.

"Thank you."Tim commented quietly.

"You're our best chance at finding her; let's go."Grey ordered grimly.

Tim nodded and both men left the community center.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy awoke briefly to find she was in a small dark space. The floor felt like cement. Perhaps a basement? Whatever drug they'd used on her it was strong and Lucy found herself slipping back into unconsciousness.

As she faded Lucy noted one other thing her hands were bound behind her. She couldn't comfort her unborn child. 

* * *

Tim was fighting to keep hope at bay. They'd caught two breaks. One) Jackson West was awake and giving a description to a sketch artist 2) They had a number of witness descriptions of the black sedan that had been last in line in the highway crash; the abductor's vehicle.

Best yet the news media had been a blessing this time instead of a curse. The news chopper that had been covering the accident had sent everything they had. Detectives back at the station were sifting through it now.

An hour later Tim's heart sank. They'd found the sedan in a ditch two miles from the accident scene. When they ran the plates it came back as stolen. The owner had reported it missing from an apartment complex in Anaheim. Tim stood with Grey by the Sgt's SUV as they watched the crime scene techs scour the late model car.

When they'd arrived on the scene the officers that had found the car hadn't searched it yet. Tim had been holding his breath when they'd opened the trunk. He'd been so afraid they'd find Lucy's body. All they'd found was a spare tire. That memory caused Tim to pace now. As hard as he tried to keep his emotions in check he was failing. His anxiety and worry were through the roof. The not knowing was killing him.

Fifteen minutes later Grey's cell phone rang. Tim paused his pacing and listened.

"Alright, send it."Grey responded in a clipped tone ending the call.

"What?"Tim demanded anxiously as he walked over.

"That was Anderson. Video from Acker just hit social media."Grey explained grimly.

"Ransom?"Tim asked in a voice thick with emotion.

Without answering Grey turned the smartphone sideways and pulled up the video. They watched in silence as a still and huddled form appeared as a dark room was slowly illuminated. Tim felt bile rise in his throat and he swallowed it. Lucy lay on a cement floor her feet and hands bound.

"Is there audio?"Tim inquired.

"No."Grey answered after adjusting the sound controls.

Text appeared at the top of the screen in bold black lettering. As Tim's mind processed the words a chill wracked his body from head to toe.

'This is officer Lucy Chen. She destroyed my life. She is mine now.'

The room faded to black as the video ended.

Tim stared at the dark cell phone for a long moment. Anger building like a storm. Every fear, every nightmare Tim had after Acker made the first threat were coming true now. Because of his own actions Tim hadn't been there when Lucy needed him. Now she and their unborn child were in the hands of a madman. Someone who had no reason to keep them alive. Acker's sole purpose had been revenge.

Revenge. The word echoed through Tim's troubled thoughts forcing him to focus. That was what Acker wanted more than anything. If he wanted Lucy dead he could've easily killed her by now. This was also about punishing the LAPD. He wanted to flaunt that he'd gotten the upper hand. That he'd achieved his objective. Hope surged once more. They still had time!

"That's not the final video."Tim theorized quietly. "This is theater; he's..."

"Playing to his audience."Grey finished as he took out the keys to the SUV. "Chen may be his main target but you're part of that revenge too. You were part of her arrest. "

"He's going to make contact with me."Tim continued. "He wants both of us to suffer as he had."

Grey's phone rang once more as the two men got in the SUV.

"Yes, we're on our way."Grey affirmed as he ended the call. "Anderson wants us back at the station. She wants to make sure the techs can trace any point of contact Acker makes to you."

Tim nodded grimly as his C.O put the SUV back into traffic. He couldn't get that image of Lucy out of his mind. /Hang in there, babe. We're coming./ 

* * *

"Nolan!"Talia Bishop called from the driver's seat of their shop.

Her rookie was staring intently at the screen of his smart phone. Since she'd watched the video over his shoulder Talia knew what it was. Knew she had to get her rookie back from the friend zone and into the search.

"Nolan!"Talia called once more a little louder. "Where's your head at? She needs you as a cop." 

* * *

Slowly John looked away from the phone to his T.O. He knew she was right, but the video still caused shivers of fear and dread to dance up his spine. Lucy Chen was one of the strongest people he knew and she'd been taken. Outsmarted by a mad man.

"Boot!"Talia said.

"I hear you."John answered a little more sharply than he intended. "Seeing her like that...just hit me...that's all."

"We're going to find her."Talia promised. "But you can't be her friend right now...'

"She's one of us!"John argued. "Not just another missing person."

"I know that."Talia responded. "As hard as it is that's how we have to think of this. Otherwise Acker has the upper hand."

The screen on their dashboard flickered to life as a map appeared with a message. Talia and John leaned forward.

"Grey sent us a new search area."Talia stated with a grim smile. "Let's go."

John sat back in his seat. With grim determination he put the video out of his thoughts. He concentrated on the map and the new search area. They had to bring Lucy home; there was no other option.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the kudos :)

Title: Best of Intentions

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

Lucy drifted in and out of consciousness. When she was awake she was very thirsty. The room she was in was hot with no air flow. In those brief moments that Lucy was awake she didn't have enough energy to try to find a way out. Not knowing how long she'd been held captive Lucy wasn't a hundred percent sure that Acker was still drugging her. Given her energy level; it was a good theory. As she drifted Lucy tried to keep calm. She knew without a doubt that her friends and colleagues were looking for her. Memories returned and Lucy remembered Jackson being shot. She hoped he was alright. That he was out looking for her. She didn't want to think that her friend might have been killed because of her.

When she woke again it was for the briefest seconds. Long enough for her to remember where she was and what had happened. Tim's face flashed in front of her mind's eye and Lucy felt tears flow. She knew he was going crazy wondering where she was. Lucy prayed that he didn't go searching for her by himself. With the suspension that was a high possibility. Lucy knew if roles were reversed she wouldn't be able to sit on the sidelines. It wouldn't matter if she had a badge or not.

Lucy wondered why she was still alive. Wondered why Acker hadn't killed her. The scenarios she came up with were things of nightmares. Lucy shuddered and curled in on herself. Blissfully the dark void of unconsciousness yawned once more and she slipped in. 

* * *

Seven hours, forty three minutes. That was how long Lucy had been missing. Tim stared out the window of Anderson's office at the dark street. His hands gripped the window sill. As grateful as he was to be part of the search he absolutely hated that they were at a stand still.

Since the video had dropped there had been no further contact. The techs were going over the video back and forth but had yet to come up with anything that would tell them where Lucy was being held. Jackson had been able to give a full description to a sketch artist despite the concussion he'd received in the attack. The bullet had hit his vest so the rookie also had a few bruised ribs. That hadn't stopped Jackson from joining the search. He'd checked himself out AMA and had been back out with Lopez as soon as possible.

For the last two hours Tim had been in Anderson's office going through mug shots trying to find Lucy's abductor. Tim had a feeling the Captain was trying to keep him under control. Trying to keep him busy and feeling part of the search even if the search was stalled. Tim sighed and sat back in one of the visitor's chairs and pulled the laptop towards him. The patrol units hadn't stopped looking. They were doing a grid search out from the accident scene and from where the sedan had been dumped. Tim had turned off the radio awhile ago not being able to bare hearing the negative reports coming in.

Tim's cell phone buzzed on the desk next to him. He'd had it on vibrate. Tim frowned as he saw a number he didn't recognize on the screen. He accepted the call and brought the phone to his right ear. He squashed the hope that tried to surge with the crazy thought that it could be Lucy on the other end. That maybe she escaped...

"Bradford."Tim greeted.

"Did you see my video?"

A chill shot down Tim's spine as he recognized Acker's voice. He sprang to his feet and was out the door and into the hall. He caught Grey's attention who was just coming up the stairs. Frantic pantomime and Grey was racing back down the stairs to set up a trace.

"Let her go!"Tim demanded his voice low and angry.

"Why would I do that? This is what I wanted all along."Acker responded gleefully. "You two took my life away, ruined my good name. Now I am returning the favor."

Tim glanced down and caught Grey's attention, His C.O motioned for him to keep the conversation going. They hadn't reached the time limit for a trace yet.

"Let me talk to her."Tim insisted as he paced the area outside Anderson's office.

"You seem to be missing the point."Acker shot back. "I'm in control, why would I give you anything?"

Tim's mind was spinning. He saw Anderson coming up the stairs towards him. Tim ran a hand through his hair as he tried to pull his thoughts together.

"I'll make a trade."Tim offered. "Me for her."

Tim saw Anderson's eyes widen as she heard his words. Acker's laughter rang in Tim's ears as the bastard ended the call. Tim swore and punched the railing. The phone tumbled from his hand and skittered across the floor. He looked down at Grey.

"Tell me we got it?"Tim pleaded.

"Wasn't long enough."Grey replied grimly.

Tim whirled around completely blinded by emotion. He had no memory of smashing his fists into the glass wall of Anderson's office. It wasn't until he heard the sound of glass shattering that awareness returned. Heedless of the glass Tim crumpled to the floor. Blood covered his hands, forearms and uniform. Tim pulled into himself drawing his knees to his chest and burying his head. He didn't feel the pain from the cuts. All he could think of was Lucy. The image from Acker's video flashed in front of his mind's eye and kept repeating as if on a loop. Lucy needed him and he was no closer to bringing her home.

"Tim!"

Tim wasn't sure how long Grey had been shouting before he raised his head. Anderson was on her cell phone, Grey was crouched next to him.

"Need to get your hands bandaged."Grey urged softly.

Numbly Tim let his C.O help him to his feet and lead him down the stairs. At the bottom Tim stopped and looked back. The whole front wall of Anderson's office was gone.

"I'm sorry."Tim apologized. "I didn't...I don't..."

"That can be fixed."Grey responded quietly. "Important thing right now is you and making sure you're alright."

Tim knew Grey was thinking he was on the verge of a breakdown. Looking down at his bloody hands Tim thought Grey might be right. He didn't remember breaking the glass. Tim didn't have blackouts like that; not even when he drank.

"He didn't want trade."Tim muttered.

"We'll find her."Grey promised. "But Lucy's going to need you in one piece."

Tim nodded numbly.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up."Grey said gently.

Tim followed as if on auto pilot. He had to pull himself together but at the moment he didn't know how to start to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Best of Intentions

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

An hour later Tim had finished with the paramedic. The good news was that none of the cuts were deep enough to require a trip to the hospital. Plus the bonus was that they required normal bandaging so he wouldn't be looking like a mummy. The forty something black haired male medic did what stitches needed to be done. Everything had been done in a small room near the locker room. The room was normally used as a back up interrogation area. The wall was a faded peeling white and the floor a gray linoleum. A long conference table and a few chairs were the only furniture. Tim nodded his thanks to the paramedic as the man packed up the kit and got ready to leave. Feeling drained Tim already seated in a chair leaned back against the wall. Just as he closed his eyes a knock sounded on the door. Tim raised his head in time to see Grey step into the room. Grey moved aside to let the paramedic out then closed the door behind.

"I know you're not up for a visitor, but Lucy's father is here."Grey said quietly. "He's insisting on seeing you."

Tim cringed. He'd kept Lucy's parents updated since she'd been taken. However, since they'd never approved of his relationship with their daughter the conversations had been strained and awkward.

"I tried to waylay him, but he's pretty adamant."Grey continued. "Anderson's talking to him now."

"Send him in."Tim said wearily.

"I'll go get him."Grey responded quietly.

Tim nodded as the door closed he tried to prepare himself for the fight to come. Tried to shore himself up. Her parents were old school and traditional in their beliefs and culture. When Lucy had told them about the pregnancy it hadn't gone well even with the engagement. Tim had tried to extend the olive branch and mend fences but everything had been rebuffed. Tim knew that had hurt Lucy. When the door opened a few minutes later Tim stood and faced Lucy's father.

"What are you doing to bring my daughter home?"Patrick Chen demanded in a quiet angry tone.

"Mr. Chen..."Tim began.

"My daughter chose a life with you; against our wishes."Patrick continued. "Now she is missing."

"We are doing everything in our power to bring Lucy home safely."Tim stated compassionately.

"It is not enough!"Chen argued sharply. "I told her this career was not for her, but she insisted.

"Mr. Chen, your daughter is smart and one of the best police officer's I've ever worked with."Tim stated quietly. "She won't give up and she'll find a way to..."

Chen didn't seem to be hearing anything he said. The pain the older man was in was clear. Even with the void Lucy's career had put between them Patrick Chen still loved his daughter. With his impending fatherhood Tim understood that more than ever.

"You claim to love my daughter!"Chen stated angrily. "Because of that I will hold you personally responsible if Lucy does not return to us!"

Before Tim could respond Lucy's father turned and left. Tim scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. Acker's words from the earlier phone call surfaced and bounced around Tim's troubled thoughts.

'I'm in control, why would I give you anything?'

That's what you think, bastard. Tim thought vehemently. He rose to his feet and stepped out in the hall. Tim started looking for Grey and came face to face with Anderson.

"Are you alright?"Zoe asked softly.

"Yes."Tim replied holding up his bandaged hands. "Sorry for the meltdown."

"Let's talk in Grey's office."Anderson suggested turning and leading the way.

Tim followed hoping he wasn't about to get suspended; again. Lucy needed him and Tim kept screwing up. It was time to change that. 

* * *

Lucy awoke with a start as pain ebbed through her face. She'd been hit or more accurately slapped. Lucy scrambled backwards instincts kicking in. It was only then that she realized the room wasn't dark. She could see Acker clearly in the beam of a high powered flashlight. His grin sent fear through her.

She briefly entertained the thought of trying to escape. Even with her hands tied behind her it could be done. That was until Lucy saw the gun in Acker's other hand and she knew an escape attempt wasn't going to happen. If it was just her Lucy would risk it, but she wouldn't endanger her unborn child.

"Wakey, wakey."Acker ordered.

"Just let me go."Lucy pleaded as her back hit the cement wall.

"Your boyfriend tried to order me around too; didn't work."Acker commented as he set the flashlight on the ground.

Nausea rolled through Lucy's stomach. Many scenarios ricocheted through her tired brain and none were good. Tim had already been beaten and in the hospital because of Acker.

"If you've hurt him..."Lucy began her voice rising as her emotion and temper flared.

Anger flickered in Acker's eyes as he moved closer..

"Careful, I need you conscious for the next bit."Acker cautioned. "But I can alter my plans."

Lucy swallowed hard forcing herself to calm down. Her child needed her to calm down.

"That's better."Acker commented as he pulled out an expensive looking smart phone. "Now, your boyfriend wanted to talk to you and I said everything was on my terms. So we're going to send a video of his beloved."

Lucy's heart ached for Tim, but her hope leapt at the opportunity. Maybe, just maybe she could give a clue to where she was. She'd learned a few things while she'd been in captivity.

"Let's get started."Acker ordered. 

* * *

Grey joined them and stood to the right as Anderson sat behind the desk. Tim sat in one of the visitor's chairs. He knew they were worried about him and he appreciated their concern. Tim just needed them to believe he wasn't going off the deep end and that he was ready to work; to bring Lucy home.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the ER?"Anderson asked glancing at the blood on Tim's uniform and his injured hands.

"No, the medic did a good job getting the glass out."Tim replied.

"Good."Grey commented with a nod. "And Lucy's father?"

"Not happy with me but that's nothing new."Tim said with a sigh. "He's angry and helpless and I understand that."

"I've authorized overtime for the searchers."Zoe said as she folded her hands in front of her. "We're not resting until we find her."

"I appreciate that."Tim said in a choked voice. "But I want both of you to understand I'm alright. I need to be out there looking for her for Acker. He's going to slip up."

Anderson and Grey exchanged a long look before Anderson met Tim's gaze.

"Alright."Zoe agreed. "But you'll ride with, Grey. At no time will you search by yourself; understand?"

Relief washed through Tim as he nodded.

"Yes, thank you."Tim responded. "What's the latest? Where are we with the sedan?"

"Still being looked at by the techs."Grey replied. "Why?"

"I want to look at it."Tim insisted. "From what West said the guy that took Lucy was alone. I don't think he was that much of a genius especially on Acker's payroll."

"Anything else?"Grey asked Anderson.

Zoe shook her head.

"No, keep me posted and stay safe."Anderson said as she stood.

"Will do."Grey acknowledged as he looked at Tim. "Let's go, but we're stopping by the locker room first. You need to change."

Tim nodded his thanks to Anderson and followed Grey out. Ten minutes later Tim was in a clean uniform and they were headed to the impound. He prayed this wasn't a waste of time.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Best of intentions

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

Jackson West rubbed a hand over tired eyes. He was sitting in the passenger seat of a squad car as his T.O drove. Angela had frowned when he'd refused to stay in the hospital but had understood. She'd insisted on driving and Jackson knew that was her way of letting her rookie rest as they continued to search. Earlier West had contacted Anderson with the idea of tracking the sedan backwards from the crash scene. The techs had found what exit the sedan had entered the freeway on and that became the area he and Angela were searching now. It was probably a wild goose chase. The man could've been coming from anywhere when he got the assignment to take Lucy. Still Anderson had thought it good enough of an idea to send them.

"You alright?"Lopez asked quietly.

"Yeah, could use some caffeine."Jackson responded as he looked out the window.

"Next drive-thru we'll stop and get coffee."Lopez promised.

The laptop resting on Jackson's legs beeped and he looked down at the small screen. While searching he'd been doing some computer sleuthing. Thinking maybe some how some way Acker had gotten over confident and made a mistake. What had been running through West's mind over and over was that Acker was an escaped felon he couldn't have a lot of money.

"Got something?"Angela asked as she pulled into a coffee house drive-thru.

"Maybe."Jackson replied trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.

The search he'd been running was of property records on Acker's family members. Parents, cousins etc Granted wherever Acker was holding Lucy he could've easily broken in to instead of paying for it. Still it'd been worth looking into. The records Jackson was looking at now were for a cabin ten miles outside of Azusa by the San Gabriel mountains.

As he continued to read Jackson absently gave his coffee order to Angela. The documents showed the cabin had been in Acker's mother's family for thirty years. The property taxes had been paid up until five years previous. The property was currently in a legal mess with the county for the past due property taxes. Jackson paged to the next document and his right fist slammed against the door armrest as he let out a whoop.

"Call Grey!"West insisted his eyes fixed on the laptop. "I found a property that's still in Acker's family but not used in five years. Gas utilities were turned on four days ago."

"Where?"Angela asked excitedly as she pulled out her radio and contacted dispatch.

"Cabin outside of Azusa."Jackson reported.

"Perfect place to stash someone."Angela commented as they waited for Grey to come on the line.

Jackson hoped against hope that he was right. They needed to win this one. 

* * *

Tim had been at the impound yard for twenty minutes when his phone had chirped indicating a text message. He had already looked inside the sedan and found nothing of interest. He'd been in the midst of searching the trunk when the phone had beeped. Stepping back Tim had pulled the phone out and glanced at the screen. He frowned seeing an unknown number and an icon signaling a video icon. A chill crept up Tim's spine as he clicked on the message. Instinct told him it had to be from Acker. Mentally Tim tried to brace himself as he called Grey over. His C.O was on the phone but moved to stand next to him. Tim hit play and Lucy's pale face filled the small screen. Darkness spread out behind her. Her brown eyes looked huge and terrified. Tim turned the volume up.

"Tim."Lucy began but her voice broke.

"Keep me updated."Grey said into his phone. "Good work."

"This was sent directly to you?"Grey asked.

"Yes."Tim said tightly not being able to look away from Lucy.

"Acker..."Lucy continued but was roughly shoved aside and backhanded across the face.

Tim swore and gripped the phone so tight his knuckles were white.

"Yes, was going to let you speak but so sorry changed my mind. This is my show after all."Acker cackled from off screen as Lucy scrambled back. "Take a last look, Bradford."

The screen went dark. Tim's heart rate surged and he felt color drain from his face. His vision tunneled but his grip remained iron tight on the phone. From far away Grey was speaking but Tim couldn't concentrate on the words. His breathing was rapid.

_'Take a last look, Bradford.'_

Acker's words echoed in Tim's numb mind. He wasn't sure if he was going to pass out or was having a paniac attack. A hand grasped Tim's left shoulder firmly and Grey's words finally registered.

"West has a lead!"Grey said excitedly. "Anderson's moving a team in now!"

Hope surged and Tim put his phone away.

"Where?"Tim demanded his voice tight.

"Azusa."Grey responded with a grim smile. "Let's go." 

* * *

Lucy fought to control her fear. After the video message to Tim she'd been retied to a metal post in the middle of the room and left alone. She hated not knowing what Acker had planned. He seemed to be slowly losing his grip on his sanity.

"It's okay, little one."Lucy said out loud to her unborn child. "We're going to get home."

She didn't know how or when but Lucy made a promise to her child some how she would get them home and back to Tim.


	6. Chapter 6

For Tim it seemed to take far too long for them to reach the cabin at the foothills of the San Gabriel mountains. When they did it they were joined by thirty squad cars, SWAT and two LAPD choppers. Everyone was under orders to run silent; no sirens. The choppers were to stay close but not intrude the airspace of the cabin. The last thing they wanted to do was spook Acker.

/We're coming, babe./Tim thought struggling to shove emotions aside. /Hang in there. It's almost over./

He sent off a silent prayer that the ordeal was really almost over. However, dealing with someone like Acker they had no idea what he had up his sleeve.

"Let SWAT take the lead."Anderson ordered of the radio to her officers. "Coming up on the property in ten minutes."

"If Acker's there he's not going to go quietly."Grey theorized from the driver's seat.

Tim's right fist curled against the armrest of the squad door.

"He blames the LAPD for everything."Tim said in a tense quiet voice. "Especially Lucy. He's not going to let her go."

"We'll get her."Grey vowed as the silent caravan moved closer.

"Damn straight we will."Tim agreed. 

* * *

The squads parked by a row of trees towards the back of the property with the SWAT truck in the lead. They turned off headlights and motors, From three cars back Nolan watched as the lead SWAT member moved to Captain Anderson's SUV and spoke briefly with her as she sat in the driver's seat. The cabin itself was dark; no indication that there was anyone home or had been for years. The yard was over grown and disrepair and neglect was visible even in the dim light of the half moon,

John's cell phone vibrated and he glanced at the screen to see Jackson's name pop up. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Nolan."John greeted his gaze still on the SWAT team.

"What if I'm wrong?"West worried. "What if she's not there? If this is a wild goose chase and we don't find her..."

"Don't go there. She'd be the first to tell you that you did good police work."Nolan responded firmly. "Concentrate on now; what if's will only drive you crazy."

"Yeah."West muttered as he ended the call.

John sighed knowing Jackson was as worried as he was. As they all were. Nobody wanted to be back to square one. 

* * *

Tim was like a runner at the starting block of a race. He'd gotten out of the car as soon as they'd parked. He hadn't been able to sit so now stood by the front bumper eyes fixed on SWAT. One hand rested on the handle of his weapon the other was clenched n a fist. The whole area looked like no one had been there for years, but then that would be a perfect hiding spot for an escaped felon. It was also ideal for a standoff.

"Airship one reporting two life signs in the cabin. Repeat; two life signs."One of the chopper crew radioed.

Tim let out a sigh of relief. Lucy was still alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Best of Intentions

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

Tim listened to every radio call that came in. The gunfire had been a blessing for one thing. It let the chopper crew isolate Acker's whereabouts. SWAT was breaking into two teams. One going after Acker and the other going around to the back of the cabin to get Lucy. Grey had been constantly talking to either Anderson or the SWAT leader.

Logically Tim knew that SWAT going in was the best option. They were trained and had more experience with dealing with people like Acker. Still everything in Tim wanted to be with that second team of SWAT. He needed to be there when Lucy was rescued. Needed it like he needed air to breathe. Yet Tim had held off on asking. He was on thin ice and only had his badge back because of the circumstances. Tim didn't want to risk being cut off. Suddenly Grey tossed Tim a flashlight. Tim caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"Anderson just gave the order; you and I are going with the second SWAT team."Grey stated.

"Wasn't sure she'd let me."Tim replied as he double checked the straps on his bullet proof vest.

"Don't make her regret the call."Grey commented grimly as he grabbed two gas masks. "Let's go."

Within seconds the two men were moving quickly away from the squad and toward the divided SWAT team. 

* * *

"Tear gas deployed!"Warning came over the radio.

John glanced at Talia and they turned and pulled gas masks from their squad and put them on. Down the line he saw others do the same. He hoped this would put Acker down quickly, but a niggling warning told John it wasn't going to be easy.

The order to go was given and John and the others raced towards the cabin weapons drawn. They'd made it almost to the north end when another explosion hit. The ground shook and John stumbled. The grass in front of the cabin lit with flames.

"Around back!"Lopez suggested raising her voice to be heard.

John gripped his weapon tighter and followed Jackson. As they ran his radio was lighting up with calls.

"Suspect is hit."SWAT radioed. "Repeat suspect is wounded but not down." 

* * *

Acker fired out the window once more before turning and running into the living didn't want to die here. The gun shot wound burned his right side but he kept going. Chen would be his ticket out. He crossed the kitchen and ran down the steps.

"What's going on?"Lucy demanded.

"Your friends have arrived; but I'm afraid their won't be a reunion."Acker stated coldly.

Lucy knew once her hands were free she had to fight. Acker moved quickly behind her and she heard him cut the plastic ties. Acker yanked Lucy to her feet. She stumbled from being tied up for so long. Her legs were tingling as blood circulation returned. Still Lucy elbowed Acker hard in the stomach.

"Bitch!"Acker bellowed bringing up the pistol.

Lucy's training kicked in and she used the small space to attempt to disarm Acker. They struggled and he shoved her forward. Lucy's right foot caught on the bottom step and she had to catch herself. Acker had left the door open and even in the dim light from above Lucy saw the fury on his face. He raised the gun and fired two shots in quick succession. Both hit the wall so close that Lucy couldn't help but scream as she covered her ears and moved for cover. 

* * *

Tim, Grey and SWAT entered the cabin through the kitchen. All wore protective masks. SWAT had an extra for Lucy. He'd clamped down n his emotions as best he could. They'd crossed the small kitchen moving rapidly to the cellar door that was open. Tim was able to concentrate on the task at hand. Letting Grey and SWAT lead until he heard gunshots and a familiar scream.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Best of Intentions

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

Lucy could hear lots of footsteps above and knew at least SWAT had entered the cabin. They had also deployed tear gas. Even though it hadn't yet reached the cellar Lucy could feel her throat tightening and her eyes beginning to water. Lucy had started to up the small steps only to be yanked violently backwards. She cried out as a strong arm snaked around her neck. Lucy stilled as she felt the cold metal of the pistol against her skull.

Lucy wasn't sure if Acker knew she was pregnant. Her baby bump was visible but not too obvious. She'd debated about telling him; using it as leverage to be released. Now she didn't have a choice. Lucy didn't want to beg this man for her life but she would for her child's.

"Please, I'm pregnant."Lucy pleaded in a hoarse voice. "Let me go."

"Not a chance,"Acker hissed in her right ear. "Two lives are worth more than one."

Tears began to fall down Lucy's cheeks and they had nothing to do with the tear gas. Her gamble had back fired. Her right arm moved to cover her baby bump hoping that would comfort the unborn child within. 

* * *

Tim felt his heart stop and his blood run cold. He shoved past SWAT and he heard Grey call his name but all he could hear was the echo of Lucy's scream. He barreled down the stairs gun raised finger on the trigger and came face to face with one of his worst nightmares. Acker was holding a crying pale Lucy in a choke hold and he held a pistol to her head. There was blood on her right arm and uniform. Anger boiled in Tim. He tore off the gas mask letting it dangle around his neck.

"Got one chance, Acker."Tim bit out his voice ice cold and tight. "Let her go."

"No, you're going to move and we're walking out of here."Acker responded breathing hard.

Tim met Lucy's gaze and with unspoken communication he knew she trusted him to do what he thought was necessary. What he had to do was risky as hell the cellar was small. If he shot Acker the man still might shoot Lucy in a reflex action as he went down. Tim tightened his grip on his weapon praying he made the right decision. 

* * *

Lucy was torn between elation and terror at seeing Tim. Part of her was so happy to see him but the other was scared to death Acker would take his revenge and kill Tim to get back at her. Grey was behind Tim along with two SWAT officers that Lucy could see in the dim light. The stairs were small and she knew there was more of the SWAT team behind. Too small of a space for a standoff.

"It's over."Grey stated with authority his own weapon raised.

"Kid is yours, right?"Acker said to Tim. "I'm guessing you want to see it grow up." 

* * *

The rush of emotion Tim felt at Acker's threat was nothing he could put into words. Images flashed of future possibilities: Lucy holding a newborn smiling, he throwing a ball with a little boy with Lucy's eyes, pushing a little girl with brown hair on a swing in a park. Tim swallowed hard Acker just sealed his fate; no one threatened his family. Tim met Lucy's gaze once more and saw understanding in her eyes. Things had to go perfectly, but in such a tight space there was so much that could go wrong.

"Let her go."Grey implored as he took a step forward. "It'll go in your favor..."

In a blink things went into motion. Lucy elbowed Acker in his right side; hard. The man bellowed in pain and Tim saw fresh blood stream from what had to be the bullet wound from SWAT. Acker released his hold on Lucy and she moved towards the far wall. Once she was clear Tim fired at the escaped felon. The bullet hit Acker square in the chest and he went down slumping onto the cement floor. Just as Tim feared Acker's gun misfired as his body hit the ground. With how Acker had fallen the gun had been pointed in the direction Lucy had went. Heart in his throat Tim whirled dark eyes scanning for the woman he loved. Lucy was huddled between a couple old boxes curled in on herself laying on her left side.

"Lucy!"Tim shouted running and dropping to his knees next to his former rookie. "Babe?"

Lucy moved so quickly that the motion nearly toppled them both. She buried herself against Tim's chest sobbing her hands clutching his shirt.

"I've got you."Tim soothed. "It's over; you're safe. You're safe."

"Get a medic down here!"Grey ordered over the radio.

Tim withdrew his right hand from Lucy and saw it had blood on it. He felt his breath catch. Tim had hoped the blood he'd seen on Lucy hadn't been hers. Now in the dark cramped space Tim wasn't sure. Tenderly Tim eased Lucy away from him. Her face was wet and pale, there was blood on her hands and wrists.

"Lucy?"Tim asked his voice thick with emotion. "Did he shoot you? Are you hit?"

"N-no."Lucy replied tearfully "Just cuts and bruises."

"Thank God."Tim whispered as he pulled Lucy back into an embrace.

"Acker's dead."Grey announced as he knelt by the fallen felon.

Tim felt Lucy shudder at the words and he held her tighter.

"It's over."Tim said softly "He won't hurt you any more."

Ten minutes later Tim helped Lucy up the stairs and out of the cabin. Grey and Tim had wanted the paramedics to check Lucy over. She'd wanted that too but had insisted that she could walk to the ambulance on her own. Now they climbed into the ambulance and the doors shut behind them. Lucy gripped Tim's right hand he squeezed hers in turn.

"I love you."Lucy said softly "I didn't think I'd get to say that to you again."

Anger sparked through Tim at what she'd been through. After a moment he shoved it aside and clasped Lucy's right hand in both of his.

"Love you too and we've got a whole lot of years ahead of us."Tim commented softly.

Lucy nodded and then looked at the dark haired male paramedic who was monitoring a fetal heart rate screen.

"Is the baby alright?"Lucy asked anxiously.

"Strong heartbeat."The medic replied with a smile. "Always a good sign. Doctor will examine you once we're at the hospital." 

* * *

It was another half hour before the exam was complete. Sonogram showed no tearing and no bleeding. The baby was fine. Tim watched Lucy sleep in the private hospital room and let out a sigh of relief. Doctor had told Tim that Lucy was in remarkably good condition. Dehydration, along with a few cuts and bruises. The worst of the cuts being on Lucy's wrists from whatever Acker had bond her with.

Tim was so grateful that the ordeal was over. Lucy and the baby were safe. Footsteps pausing in the open doorway drew Tim's attention. He looked over to see Captain Anderson. She walked over and stopped next to his visitor's chair. The captain placed a gentle hand on Tim's left shoulder.

"How is she?"Zoe asked softly.

"Overall Lucy and the baby are fine."Tim responded quietly. "Doc is keeping her for a day or two because of the dehydration."

"I'm happy to hear that."Anderson commented with a smile.

After a long moment Tim stood.

"I'll come in and give a report."Tim offered as he stepped away from the chair.

"Stay."Anderson insisted with a shake of her head. "Report can wait until tomorrow."

"Thanks, Captain."Tim said as he sat back down.

"Try to get some rest yourself."Anderson suggested gently as she left.

Tim slumped back in the chair. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep but after awhile he did close his eyes. With Lucy sleeping peacefully a few feet away Tim did finally allow himself to rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Best of Intentions

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

A week later Lucy stood on the seventh floor balcony of a high end hotel overlooking San Diego Bay. The weather was perfect with only a few white puffy clouds in the blue sky. She and Tim had arrived late the day before. He'd surprised her with the trip once she was released from the hospital. Lucy had been beyond grateful for Tim's thoughtfulness. They both needed time to heal and reconnect.

It was early afternoon and they'd both slept in. Enjoying each other and the hotel suite. Lucy heard footsteps behind as the balcony door opened and then closed. Strong arms wrapped around Lucy's waist and pulled her gently back. She leaned against Tim's chest. He kissed the right side of her neck and then rested his head on top of hers.

"Pretty view."Tim commented.

Lucy heard the smile in his voice.

"It's wonderful."Lucy agreed. "We needed this."

"Yes, we did."Tim said softly. "I love you."

"Love you too."Lucy responded.

Tim placed his hands on Lucy's baby bump. She smiled and covered his hands wth hers. Lucy was delighted when she felt the butterfly touch of their child. Stronger than the last time. She'd told Tim about it, but this was his first time experiencing it. At least Lucy hoped he could feel it.

"Did you feel it?"Lucy asked excitedly.

"I did."Tim exclaimed in awe as he pulled away and walked around to Lucy's front.

Lucy's heart melted as she watched Tim kneel and place a hand flat against her pregnant belly. It was moments like these that Lucy had thought she might not get to experience when she was in that cellar. In the dark times when she thought she might not see Tim again.

"Hi there, kid."Tim said huskily to Lucy's belly. "You sayin' hello to your Mamma and me? We can't wait to meet you."

Lucy's vision blurred as tears flowed. Tim met her gaze and the emotion she saw there Lucy wasn't able to describe. It was one she'd never forget. So much depth, so much love. This man with all his rough edges was hers and was going to be a wonderful Dad.

"You're going to be a great Dad."Lucy said tearfully.

Tim rose to his feet and drew Lucy into a long kiss. He wiped away her tears when they broke apart. They turned once more to look at the water. After a few minutes Tim broke the silence. He stepped away slightly and took Lucy's right hand in hers intertwining their fingers.

"I know we talked about a church wedding."Tim began his voice hoarse with emotion. "But what about going to the justice of the peace while we're here?"

"Tim..."Lucy began stunned.

"We can have a fancy reception for everyone when we get home."Tim continued. "I just don't want to spend another minute without us making it official. Lucy, going into that cellar not knowing what I'd find. Not knowing if I'd lost you and our child...it killed me."

Lucy couldn't swallow past the lump that had formed in her throat.

"As corny as it sounds I want to treasure every day we have."Tim finished softly.

Lucy smiled and nodded not trusting her voice. She threw her arms around Tim's neck and kissed him. He laughed when they broke apart.

"Is that a yes for going to the courthouse?"Tim asked.

"Yes."Lucy clarified as she found her voice. "Acker took too much time from us already."

"We can go tomorrow morning."Tim stated as he kissed her.

"What about a license?"Lucy asked when they broke apart.

"Taken care of."Tim responded as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders pulling her against him as they looked out at the bay. "After I proposed I applied for the marriage license. Brought it with just in case."

Lucy smiled as she snuggled closer.

"Can't wait for tomorrow then."Lucy commented quietly. 

* * *

Lucy spent the rest of the afternoon on her own hitting the mall. Four hours in she was near in a panic that she wasn't going to find anything for a wedding dress. Since it was the courthouse Lucy didn't have to go for the big formal traditional gown. Still she wanted something more than a cocktail dress. Something not ordinary.

Finally Lucy found a knee length cream colored short sleeved dress. It had a slightly frilly skirt that twirled when she spun. Even better she'd managed to find it in a maternity section so she wasn't uncomfortable wearing it. She found some rose gold earrings and bracelet. She found a cream clutch purse and with purchases in hand returned to the hotel around dinner time. She was ready for room service since her feet were killing her.

Tim greeted Lucy as she closed the door behind her. He brushed a stray hair away from her face and then kissed her.

"Going to try it on?"Tim asked when they broke apart.

Lucy dodged out of his grasp and hung the dress bag in the closet.

"You know it's bad luck to see the dress before the ceremony."Lucy pointed out with a smile.

Tim grinned.

"We are sharing a hotel room."Tim commented as he drew Lucy back into an embrace.

"Guess I'll be changing at the courthouse then."Lucy replied with a smile as she kissed him.

They ate a room service dinner on the balcony. When the main course was finished Tim slid a long skinny blue velvet jewelry box across the table to her. Lucy raised an eyebrow as she picked up the box.

"What's this?"Lucy asked as she turned it so the lid was facing her.

Tim stood and smiled walking over to Lucy. He leaned against the railing. Lucy thought he looked exceptionally handsome in a light blue dress shirt and black slacks. He didn't wear a tie and the collar was open a button or two. Lucy swallowed hard realizing not for the first time how lucky she was.

"Thought I'd spoil my future wife with a gift."Tim said huskily.

With slightly shaking hands Lucy opened the slim box. A gasp escaped her as she saw a simple necklace of small pearls. It was one of the most gorgeous pieces of jewelry she'd seen.

"It's incredible."Lucy breathed as she pulled out the necklace.

"Was my grandmothers on my Mom's side."Tim explained. "I had a new clasp put on and it restrung."

Lucy undid the silver clasp and placed the pearls around her neck. She felt Tim step behind her and his hands cover hers as he helped close the necklace.

"I love it, Tim."Lucy whispered as she stood and turned to face him. "Thank you."

Tim kissed her and Lucy melted into his embrace. She couldn't wait to be his wife. 

* * *

The next morning Tim cursed as he fought to tie the black tie. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black suit jacket and black slacks. The tie was not cooperating. Even though this was a civil ceremony at the court house Tim still wanted everything to be perfect for Lucy. She deserved every bit of happiness today. A tie was not going to stand in the way of that. After several minutes Tim finally got the tie knotted and in place. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror once more before turning and leaving. He found Lucy waiting in the main part of the hotel suite. A dress bag resting on the back of a chair.

"You look sexy, Mr. Bradford."Lucy commented with a smile as she walked towards him.

Tim returned her smile and captured her lips in a long kiss.

"Ready to be a married woman?"Tim asked as they broke apart.

"Yes."Lucy responded as she kissed him once more tugging him towards the door. "I can't wait to call you my husband."

Tim laughed as he grabbed car keys and the room key.

"Let's go."Tim suggested.

They left and headed to the next chapter of their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Best of Intentions

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

Lucy found her hands were shaking as she struggled with the clasp of her bracelet. She'd managed to get into her dress and zip it without problem but her bracelet bounced onto the gray countertop of the public restroom of the courthouse. Lucy cursed softly and tried to steady her nerves. She hadn't gotten to her earrings yet. The baby fluttered and Lucy smiled and placed a shaking hand against her stomach.

"Thank you, little one."Lucy murmured. "I'm alright; just wedding jitters. Though with what your father and I have been through getting married is nothing."

It wasn't nothing. It was a commitment to a shared life; a family. Through good times and bad. They'd already endured a lot of the bad. Taking a long deep breath Lucy picked up her gold bracelet and faceted it on her left wrist. She took her earrings out of her purse and put them on. Then she took out Tim's gift of his grandmothers pearls and placed them on.

Lucy touched the pearls as she looked at her reflection. Despite the nerves, a few remaining cuts and a small bruise along her collarbone she looked happy. Putting on a finishing touch of makeup Lucy put things back in her purse and gathered the dress bag. With a last check in the mirror she left the bathroom. 

* * *

Tim wadded the blue tie in his right fist and all but chucked the offending piece of fabric in the trash. He'd tried to tie it twice already with no success. It wasn't as if he was eleven and this was the first tie he'd ever done a knot on. Glancing at his watch Tim realized he was nearly late. He straightened the collar of his black suit jacket, he wore a light blue dress shirt underneath and black pants. It'd actually worked out that they were changing at the courthouse. Minus the tie not cooperating.

Tim looked at his reflection. In a short time he was going to be a married man again. A smile crossed his face at the thought. Despite his regrets with Isabel Tim was looking forward to being married. To having a family with Lucy. He couldn't wait to hold their child in his arms. Tim slung the untied tie around his neck and left the restroom. Maybe his future wife would have better luck with the tie.

However when Tim saw Lucy when they met outside the justice of the peace's office the tie was the last thing on his mind. She looked stunning. When Tim reached Lucy he couldn't resist pulling her into an embrace. She smiled at him.

"You look beautiful."Tim said huskily as he kissed her.

"You look very handsome."Lucy replied once they broke apart. "Even with the tie trouble."

Tim smiled ruefully.

"Thought you might have better luck with it."Tim commented as he handed the tie to her. "Please; it almost ended up in the trash."

Lucy laughed and placed the tie around Tim's neck. She tied it and closed the knot and smoothed the fabric.

"There."Lucy said with a grin as she stepped back.

Tim caught Lucy's right hand in his and squeezed it before intertwining their hands.

"Thank you."Tim commented with a smile. "Let's go."

Tim opened the door to the justice's office and they entered together hand in hand. 

Just after dawn Tim watched Lucy sleep. One of hers was rested protectively over the baby bump as she slept. The sight tugged hard at Tim's heart. He'd come so close to losing both of them. Now they were a family; officially.

Tim rested his left hand on top of Lucy's that covered their unborn child. Acker was an ugly reminder that Tim couldn't always protect those he loved. It was a bitter truth to swallow. All he could do was protect them when he could and trust that Lucy was the smart cop he'd trained and could handle herself and protect their family when he couldn't.

"I love you."Tim whispered as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Best of intentions

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: see part one

A week later on a saturday night Lucy stood in the back patio of a bar near the station. Surrounded by friends and family as they celebrated she and Tim's marriage. They were now two hours into the reception. Color paper lanterns hung from posts that made up the fence that rounded the patio, Matching paper streamers criss crossed the patio above the long tables. The area was full of laughter and smiles. The gift table was piled high. Lucy had been afraid people would be mad at them for not having a ceremony they could attend. Some were disappointed but understood. Above all everyone in their lives were happy that she and Tim were recovered from the ordeal with Acker and enjoying their happily ever after.

Happily ever after. The words echoed as Lucy looked to where Tim was standing across the patio talking to her father. He caught her gaze and smiled. Lucy smiled back trying to relax. The fact that the two of them were talking was progress. Lucy rested her right hand over her baby bump. Her parents hadn't been as furious about the elopement as Lucy had feared. Disappointed yes, but not angry enough to miss the reception. Lucy was grateful they were there.

"You're glowing with happiness."Her mother commented as she offered Lucy a glass of sparkling cider.

"Guess what they say about pregnancy is true."Lucy replied with a smile as she hugged her mother.

"You'll be a wonderful Mom."The psychiatrist stated returning her daughter's smile.

"I hope so."Lucy commented with a hint of worry.

"You're a brilliant, compassionate and loving person."Her mother replied tearfully. "You'll be fine."

Lucy hugged her mother tightly blinking away tears. 

* * *

Hours later the presents were opened, cake cut and served. Suddenly Jackson brought out an Ipod and portable speakers. He was also holding a microphone that Lucy guessed he'd gotten from the bar. The young African-American tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Lucy Chen has been one of my best friends."Jackson began with a smile. "Wouldn't have gotten through our first rookie weeks without her. She deserves every moment of happiness and will be an awesome Mom."

Cheers erupted from the group. Tim drew Lucy into a one armed embrace as he stood next to her. Lucy blushed slightly and smiled her thanks to Jackson. She rested back against Tim's right shoulder.

"So."Jackson continued as he turned on the Ipod and soft romantic music began to play. "We need Mr. and Mrs. Bradford to have an official first dance."

Taking his cue Tim grasped Lucy's hands and tugged her onto the small dance floor. She looked beautiful in a simple dark blue floral sun dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen,"Jackson said over the microphone. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. Tim Bradford."

Applause and whistles broke out as Tim and Lucy danced. He leaned down and kissed her leading to more whistles and cheers.

"I love you, Mrs. Bradford."Tim said softly when they broke apart.

"Love you too."Lucy replied with a smile.

Other couples joined them on the dance floor and the party lasted well into the early morning. 

* * *

Months later Lucy was really close to her due date. She'd been on light duty helping out mainly at the front desk. Lucy was grateful to be sitting most of the time her ankles were swelling and the back pain was on a scale she hadn't anticipated. Still Lucy was beyond excited and couldn't wait to meet her child.

That day was a thursday and Tim stopped by with dinner. They went into the breakroom and sat down at a table near the fridge.

"You're making that up!"Lucy accused with a grin as she opened a bottle of lemonade.

Tim grinned and held up a right hand palm forward.

"You can ask Lopez."Tim commented with a smile. "Guy was buck naked when he jumped out the two story apartment window and into traffic."

"I will ask..."Lucy broke off with a grimace.

The pain in her back had migrated switching to the lower part of her stomach. She set down her drink as a cramp hit. Out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw her husband frown in worry.

"You okay?"Tim asked anxiously.

Lucy took a deep breath and was about to answer yes when she felt liquid seep down her left leg. She looked down and while relieved it wasn't blood Lucy couldn't believe the day was finally here.

"Lucy?"Tim asked worriedly as he stood and moved to her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Despite her own nerves Lucy smiled at him.

"Nothing's wrong; my water broke."Lucy stated quietly.

Tim's face paled and for a brief moment Lucy was afraid he was going to faint. Then he grabbed his radio and yelled for dispatch to call an ambulance.


	12. Chapter 13

Title: Best of intentions

author: Cindy Ryan

notes and summary: See part one

The doctors told him that eleven hours was a short time as labors went. That did little to soothe Tim's frayed nerves. The night had been endless. Tim's right hand was still partially numb from the tight hold his wife had held through the long hours. Now at just before dawn Tim stood in a private hospital room. Lucy sat propped in bed by several pillows. Her dark hair plastered against her forehead with sweat. Her face was pale. However his wife's face was lit with happiness and she was smiling at the small form nestled in her arms. Their daughter was wrapped in a light pink blanket. The nineteen inch long and six pound newborn had black hair and was the most amazing beautiful thing Tim had ever seen.

"I promise you won't hurt her."Lucy insisted with a gentle smile.

Tim had only briefly held his daughter once shortly after Elaina was born. She'd felt so tiny and fragile in his hands Tim had been terrified he'd unintentionally harm the newborn. Logically Tim knew it was silly but that was where they were.

Taking a deep breath Tim sat in the visitor's chair and nodded at his wife. Looking at mother and daughter Tim already felt such a strong love that it took his breath. His family.

Carefully and gently Lucy transfer Elaina to Tim's arms. The infant was awake now. Dark eyes staring at him. Tim let her grasp his pinky finger.

"Say hi to your Daddy, Ellie."Lucy cooed.

Daddy it still hit Tim like a truck. Daughter, he had a daughter. One he would do his best to make sure she had a happy and safe life.

"She's amazing."Tim said his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes."Lucy agreed,"Part of me can't believe she's finally here."

Tim kisses his wife then placed a soft feather kiss on Elaina Grace's forehead.

"I love you both."Tim said huskily.

"Love you too."Lucy responded softly.

"Get some rest."Tim suggested gently."I'll signal the nurse to take her back to the nursery."

"Alright."Lucy said as she kissed Ellie's left cheek.

Minutes later Lucy was asleep the long night catching up to her.

"Just you and me little one."Tim said softly.

Elaina gurgled happily then her eyes drifted closed. Soon Ellie too was asleep.

End


End file.
